


Happy Holidays

by tom_the_holland



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Chloroform, Gang Rape, Gang Sex, M/M, Multi, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland





	Happy Holidays

It was Christmas in Vegas, and the casinos made a big thing of it, like normal. It was much quieter in the lab; only a few presents. Grissom insisted that nobody bought presents for him, although he bought everyone presents.  
Nick and Warrick walked in together; everyone else was already there. They took their presents from everyone and gave them out, but Nick realised with annoyance that he had left Greg’s present as home.  
Greg was fine with it and promised to go to Nick’s after work to get it - this was the day before Christmas Eve.  
Nick winked at Warrick - their plan was a go.

After work, Greg got into Nick’s car and he drove him back to his place, Warrick following a few cars behind. They walked to Nick’s door and he unlocked it, leaving it ajar for Warrick.  
He told Greg to wait in the living ropm while he went and got the present from the kitchen. Greg was admiring his bookshelf when the chloroform rag was pressed over his mouth and he panicked, accidentally sucking it into his lungs. He fell into unconsciousness and Warrick entered.  
Warrick grabbed the lube from the bathroom while Nick dragged in the double mattress and set it down on the floor. They dragged Greg onto it and began to unbutton his shirt. They pulled it off him and pulled the belt off his trousers. When Greg was completely naked, Nick and Warrick started undressing. They were both very muscular and could hold Greg down if he woke up. Warrick’s penis was longer and thicker than Nick’s, but Nick’s was at least seven inches. Warrick’s was at least 8, maybe 9, and most men would be reluctant to have that sort of length in them. Greg’s was smaller than Nick’s, but still reasonable. Warrick pulled Greg up into a seating position, facing away from him, and pushed the tip of his lubed penis into Greg’s tight hole. While Warrick worked at the bottom, Nick grabbed Greg’s head and pushed his cock into Greg’s mouth. Nick came quite quickly into Greg’s mouth and he pulled out. Warrick, however, was going to make the most of this and he pushed Greg over and pulled his hair back, jackhammering in and out of his ass. When he finally came, he wasn’t satisfied fully so he grabbed Nick and pushed his head into the sofa while ramming into him as well. Nick was screaming but Warrick was having the time of his life.


End file.
